Naruto Uzumaki:Descendant of the sage of six paths
by hirinoutaka
Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time she meets somebody who trained her will things be the same as they are OR will it change for the better.And will she become stronger and also find love let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if I did naruto will be a girl, sasuke will never leave and he and naruto will be dating.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time she met somebody who trained her will things be the same as they are OR will it change for the better. And will she become stronger and also find love let's see…**

Meeting

-3RD Persons P.O.V-

A beautiful girl with shoulder-length blonde hair packed into a ponytail with bangs which framed her face with bright cerulean eyes that even the sky was jealous of with three whisker-like marks on her rosy cheeks and luscious red lips why wearing an orange jumpsuit was running through the street trying to ignore all the glares and hateful comments as she ran through. When she finally arrived at training ground 7 she broke into tears.

She had just failed her exam for the second time just because she couldn't do a stupid clone. She had tried to learn how to do it but the teachers in the academy won't teach her, it was like they were deliberately trying to make sure she failed.

As she was crying she didn't even notice the man that was behind her so when he tapped her shoulder, she turned back in surprise.

"Why are you crying?" A man with gravity-defying hair and a black mask which covered half of his face but he still looked handsome wearing a jounin vest.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, why are you crying?" He replied.

"Hmph, I am not crying" She said wiping off the tears from her face.

"You could have fooled me" He replied.

"Well. I wasn't" She said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kakashi Hatake" He replied. "What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-the future hokage" Naruto said cheerily.

"So, why are you here?" He asked. "The training grounds are for genins who graduated or are you a genin".

"No, I'm not. I couldn't pass the academy exam" She said sadly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I couldn't make a stupid clone" She said.

"Why don't you give it a try?" He asked.

"Okay" She said.

"**Bushin no jutsu**" She said before a sickly looking clone of her collapsed on the floor, kakashi then sweatdropped.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was horrible" He said.

"Well I'm not going to give up I'm going to continue trying until l get it so l can pass the academy" She said.

"What if I train you?" Kakashi asked.

"Really" She said excitedly.

"Yeah" He said giving her a closed-eye smile.

She then glomped him saying, "Thank you, Thank you. You won't regret it".

"Come to this training ground at 5, now could you please get off me" He said.

"Oh, sorry" She said before getting off him and helping him up.

"Its okay" He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Whoa, I've got to learn that' She thought.

-Kakashi's P.O.V-

As I walked to my home, I couldn't help but feel happy. I was going to be training my sensei's daughter. As I was about to open the door to my house, an ANBU appeared at my side.

"Hatake, the hokage wants to see you" The ANBU said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

I then started walking to the hokage mansion, I soon arrived and I knocked on the door to his office. Hearing him say come in, I entered his office.

"Kakashi, what is this I hear about you training naruto?" The hokage asked.

"Naruto has failed the academy exam twice now and as a favor to my dead sensei, I decided to take her under my wing" I replied.

"Good, you have my permission" The hokage said.

Kakashi then gave him a closed- eye smile.

"Well, I'll be going" He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

I had just woken up feeling excited because this will be my first time training with kakashi-sensei. I got up and had a shower then dressed up, I then made some instant ramen and quickly ate it before flying out the door to the training ground and waited for kakashi and waited…..

Kakashi then appeared with a closed-eye smile 4 hours later.

"Sorry I was late I saw a woman drowning and had to give her CPR" He said narrowly missing my punch.

"LIAR!, you told me to come at 5 and it's already 9" I said angrily.

"Calm down or don't you want me to teach you how to make a clone" He said dodging my punches and kicks.

"Fine" I said stopping my attacks.

"The reason you can't make a clone is because your chakra is too dense" He said.

"What? So there's something wrong with my chakra. Does that mean I won't ever pass the academy exam" I said.

"No, I can teach you a way to make a clone that takes a lot of chakra" He said.

"Teach me, teach me" I said excitedly.

"Okay" He said before going through some handseals.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" He said before a clone of him appeared next to him.

"Now the only difference between this and the clone jutsu is that the shadow clone is solid" He said.

"Okay, let me try" I said before going through the necessary handseals.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu"** I said before hundred clones of me appeared.

"Yes I did it!" I shouted happily.

"Wow, you must have a lot of chakra to do this. The thing about shadow clone is that when you disperse them their memory comes back to you. Try dispersing them now" He said.

When they dispersed, I saw the training ground from different perspectives.

'So cool' I thought.

"Now it's time to teach you about chakra control" Kakashi said.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"By climbing a tree" Kakashi said. "Without your hands".

"What!" I said.

"It's easy. I'll show you" Kakashi said before climbing a tree with his legs until he reached the top. He then threw a kunai to me. "Use a kunai to mark where you reach. Now the trick about this is that if you use too much chakra it will repel you but if you use too little chakra you won't be able to stick to the tree. Got it".

"Got it" I said before facing the tree entering into a running start. I was only able to go up to three steps before falling using the kunai to mark my progress.

'Damn' I thought before giving it another try.

After 10 tries I was able to get the hang of it and finally got to the top of the tree.

"Will you look at that, you actually did it" Kakashi said. "Get some rest and meet me here at the same time tomorrow. We are going to start the real training tomorrow". Before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'I've really got to learn that' I thought as I walked back home ignoring the glares as usual.

'Why? I didn't do anything to them to deserve this hate' I thought while trying not to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

**Naruto: hirinoutaka wants me to help her apologize to you for not finishing her two stories before starting this one.**

**(Comes out but then hides naruto)**

**Hirinoutaka: I just couldn't help it because once I had this idea and it won't get out of my head so I had to write it(then kneels down)please don't kill me. Anyway please review.**


	2. Training and a new discovery

**Hirinoutaka: I do not own naruto but I do own this plot*sticks tongue out*so take that masashi kishimoto muahahaha.**

**Naruto:*Comes in and knocks hirinoutaka out*sorry she hasn't taken her pills yet and she always goes crazy anyway enjoy this next chapter by the way send any rinnegan jutsu to hirinoutaka via P.M or through review please for me ja ne.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and she failed the academy exam for the 2nd time and she met somebody who trained her will things still be the same OR will it change for the better. And will she become stronger and also find love let's see…**

-Naruto's P.O.V-

I woke up around 6 and I took my time getting up, I soon went to the bathroom and after I had a shower and had dressed up, I decided to do something about my hair since it was acting extra spiky and I didn't want my hair to interfere with my training. I packed it into a ponytail with an orange ribbon with two bangs on each side of my face and made sure it was tight. Once I was sure it was okay, I went into the kitchen and made some instant ramen and I quickly ate it. When I looked up at the clock I saw that it was 8:45 so I rushed out and ran to the training ground. Once I arrived I saw that kakashi wasn't there but after 15 minutes he finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, I had an encounter with bandits and when I defeated them I had to take them to the hokage office" Kakashi said.

"LIAR! Do you seriously expect me to believe that" I said trying not to punch him.

"Let's get on with the training" Kakashi said.

"Okay" I said cheering up.

"Now, let's try water walking" Kakashi said before standing on the water then he took a few steps. "That's how you do it. Now try" He said before getting off the water.

"This is going to be so easy" I said before getting on the water but as soon as I got on the water I fell inside and had to swim out.

"Cocky much. I thought you said this was easy" Kakashi said reading an orange colored book and on the cover was the name Icha- Icha Paradise and an image of a man pursuing a woman.

"Shut up! Wait" I said. "Is that porn? What kind of a self-respectable man reads that in public? PERVERT!".

"It's not porn its just poetic literature" He said still reading the book.

I just shook my head wondering what I did to kami to get such a perverted sensei. I then decided to try again but I was only able to last 5 seconds.

'Damn. Why am I not getting it' I thought.

"Do what you did when you did the tree climbing exercise" Kakashi said not even looking up from his book.

'Finally, he has given me a clue. Maybe he is not as useless as I thought before. Let me try again I think I might get it this time' I thought.

I tried again and did what kakashi-sensei said I should do and I lasted 30 seconds before falling. And after trying 15 times I could stay on the water for an hour and had taken a few steps.

"Good you've mastered water walking now it's time for us to know your element so I can know what to teach you" Kakashi said.

"My element?" I asked feeling confused.

"Yes before I can teach you a jutsu I have to know your element so I can know what to teach you" Kakashi answered. "There are five elements- Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Fire is strong against Wind, Wind is strong against Lightning, Lightning is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Water and Water is strong against Fire".

"Oh, okay" I said before kakashi brought out a paper.

"This is chakra paper, it helps you know the element you have" He said before giving the paper to me. "Channel very little chakra to it, if its wind it will slice into two, if it's lightning it will wrinkle, if it's earth it will turn into dust, if it's water it will become soggy and if it's fire it will turn into ashes.

I then held the paper and tried to channel as little chakra as I could. The paper then split into half while one part of it wrinkled then turned into ashes and the other part got soggy then turned into dust.

"Amazing, you have the five elements" He said surprised. "I can only teach you fire, lightning, earth and water since I don't know any wind technique so you have to get help from somewhere else. Now let's work on your senses this is also a great chakra control method, I want you to channel chakra into your sense organs like your eyes, ears and nose. Start with your ears".

I then got into a meditative pose and tried to channel the required chakra to my ears, when I felt it was enough I stopped. When I stopped I was able to hear everything, the wind, the waves and so on.

"I did it kakashi-sensei" I whispered.

"Good. Now try your nose" Kakashi said.

I channeled the required chakra into my nose and I was able to smell the earth, the breeze, the flowers and so on.

"I've done it" I said.

"Now your eyes" Kakashi said.

I channeled chakra into my eyes and when I felt it was enough I opened my eyes and surprisingly everything was clearer.

"Hey kakashi-sensei, I di-" I was saying before I looked at kakashi and saw that he was in shock, it was like he had seen a ghost. "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?".

"Y-your eyes" He answered.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I said starting to feel scared.

"Go to the water and look at your reflection" He said.

When I went to the water, what I saw made my mouth open in shock.

My eyes had a ripple-like pattern effect around my pupil and a light iris and sclera.

"Oh Shit I have the rinnegan" I said before fainting hearing kakashi shouting my name.

TO BE CONTINUED

**OMG Naruto has the rinnegan I wonder what will happen next. By the way she will still be in team 7 with kakashi as her sensei.**


	3. Decisions

**Hirinoutaka: Well this has been the most wonderful week ever. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Anyhoo, I don't own naruto but I own this plot and I still wish naruto was a girl and she dated either sasuke or neji.**

***Naruto comes in***

**Naruto: What is your obsession with me being a girl and your pairings suck seriously putting me with two emo guys; one is all I'm an avenger and I will kill my brother plus he has a duck-ass style hair and the other is all fate this fate that plus has the hair of a girl like seriously thank kami you don't own naruto.**

**Hirinoutaka: That's so mean. Come on you guys will make such a cute couple.**

**Naruto: Give up, you can't change my mind. Here is chapter three. **

**Hirinoutaka: Come on naruto let's go to ichiraku's my treat.**

**Naruto: Okay.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time she met somebody who trained her. Will things still be the same as they are OR will it change for the better? And will she become stronger and also find love let's see…..**

Decisions

-Kakashi's P.O.V-

When naruto saw her reflection she suddenly fainted instantaneously; probably from shock.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

I quickly rushed to where naruto was and tried to revive her. She finally opened her eyes and surprisingly it was still activated.

"Naruto, we have to go to the hokage. Climb on my back" I said before she got on my back. "Use your ribbon to bandage your eyes".

After she had done that I quickly took off for the hokage's mansion, moving at full speed that it was like a blur to civilians. I finally arrived at the hokage's mansion and rushed inside to his office.

"Kakashi, why are you carrying naruto on your back?" The hokage asked. "Did something happen?".

Naruto then got off from my back.

"Why are naruto's eyes bandaged?" The hokage asked frantically. 

"Naruto, take off your ribbon" I said before she took it off.

"Oh my gosh" The hokage said. "How did this happen?".

"I was teaching naruto how to channel chakra into various parts of her body and when she channeled her chakra into her eyes, the rinnegan got activated but now it won't inactivate" I said.

"Have you tried telling her to stop the flow of chakra into her eyes?" He asked.

"No" I said before he sweatdropped.

"Naruto, try stopping the flow of chakra in your eyes" The hokage said.

Naruto tried but nothing happened.

"It looks like it is stuck like that" The hokage said sighing.

"Hey jiisan, now that I have the rinnegan, do you think that I can pass the academy exam?" Naruto asked the hokage.

"Yes, with the right amount of training you can" The hokage said.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, that isn't the issue right now. Do you know how many countries will be after you once it's out!" I exclaimed." And let's not even talk about the council, they will put you on the CRA and you will be like a breeding stock. Do you want that?".

"No" She whispered.

I then sighed, "Sorry, I'm just stressed about this thing. I shouldn't have shouted at you".

"It's okay" She said.

"Let's go back to the matter at hand. I will have to tell the council even if I don't want to" The hokage said. "Kakashi, I want you to continue with naruto's training but it will have to be in secret. So from now on you will train naruto in training ground 44".

"Hokage-sama, don't you think that's extreme. That place is too dangerous" I said.

"That's exactly why I'm choosing that place, no sane person will ever go there to train" The hokage said.

-At a dango restaurant in Konoha-

"Achoo!" A woman with purple hair wearing a mesh top and an orange miniskirt with an open trench coat sneezed.

'Hm I wonder what happened, maybe someone is talking about me' she thought.

-Back to the hokage office-

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is. With dangerous animals bigger than human beings, man-eating plants, training ground 44 is one of the most dangerous training grounds." I said.

"I don't think it's that scary. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Kakashi, we have to do something about her eyes. If people see her eyes word will get out to the other countries" The hokage said.

" I was thinking of getting her glasses with black lenses" I said.

"Okay. Naruto, I want you to stay in your apartment until kakashi gets you your glasses" The hokage said.

"Okay jiisan" Naruto said.

"Kakashi. Please take naruto to her apartment" The hokage said.

"Hai! Hokage-sama" I said.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

Kakashi took me to my apartment and I ate my dinner which was instant ramen and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up with the sound of my the windows in the living room breaking and smoke bombs being thrown inside.

'Damn, people must be breaking in' I thought getting up from my bed luckily I slept wearing my clothes since I was too tired to change. I quickly went to the bathroom and got out from the bathroom window and ran to the hokage mansion.

-The council meeting before naruto's house break-in-

"We have to kill her before she gets too powerful and kills us all" One of the civilian council members.

"Are you guys mad? She is the first person since the sage of six paths to have the rinnegan and you wan to kill her. You ignorant fools" Nara shikaku said.

"I should train her so that she can reach her full potential" Danzo said.

"You don't have to do that, kakashi is more than capable to continue her training" The hokage said.

"We should kill her" Another civilian council man said.

"If we kill her, we could lose a powerful ninja with a potential to do great things. She could even be better than the legendary sannin. And you want to kill her? You must be sick in the head" Inuzuka Tsume said.

"Let's have a vote. If you want to kill her raise your hands" The hokage said.

Everyone in the civilian council raised their hands.

"If you don't want to kill her raise your hands" The hokage said.

Everyone in the shinobi council raised their hands.

"It seems we have a deadlock and I have the deciding vote. I vote we don't kill her and this is the end of this matter" The hokage said.

"We still have to put her in the CRA" One of the civilian council thinking that if they put her in the CRA that they could make her life horrible by giving her a bad husband.

"No, we won't. Naruto won't be in a loveless marriage" The hokage said. "And this is the end of this meeting".

'Damn. I will have to get that girl another way. I can't even imagine what type of weapon she will be. A kyuubi vessel with the rinnegan, I will be able to take over Konoha. I will send some men to her apartment to get her. I must get her one way or the other' Danzo thought.

-Back to the present-

-Normal P.O.V-

Naruto ran to the hokage office and fortunately for her she was able to see kakashi. Finally, she arrived in the hokage mansion and ran inside looking for him, luckily she was able to find him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" The hokage asked surprised to see her.

"Some people broke into my apartment" She said.

'Damn you Danzo' He thought.

"Were you able to see their faces?" He asked.

"No, as soon as they broke in I ran here" Naruto said.

"It's okay. I will call kakashi to come and take you to his house. You will be staying there from now on" He said before calling kakashi.

When kakashi arrived, he was surprised to see naruto as the messenger didn't tell him why the hokage was calling him.

"Kakashi, there was a break-in in naruto's house so from now on she will be staying with you" The hokage said.

"Okay hokage-sama. Come on naruto let's go" Kakashi said.

"Bye jiisan" Naruto said leaving with kakashi.

Naruto and kakashi went to naruto's house and picked up a few things and left to kakashi's house. When naruto got to her room she quickly slept the stress of what happened that day taking a toll on her.

**Ah I've finally finished typing all I have to do is upload and then I can sleep. Anyway please review it keeps me inspired. Ja ne.**


	4. Training in the forest of death

**Hirinoutaka: Hey everyone I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. But I've some bad news I'm discontinuing this story and I also want to say GOTCHA. Like I'll actually discontinue this story I love it and this is one of the best story I've ever written plus I've being getting positive reviews so come on out naruto and greet the audience.**

**Naruto: Hey guys how you doing I hope your week hasn't being troublesome because that will be too much of a drag.**

**Hirinoutaka: Why are you talking like shikamaru? And stop looking at the clouds you're freaking me out.**

**Naruto: I decided to start acting like shikamaru and I love it. All I have to do is just nap and look at clouds so unstressful.**

**Hirinoutaka: If you're going to act lazy I just have to make sure you work.**

**Naruto: And how are you going to do that?**

**Hirinoutaka: I have my ways*chuckling evilly while brandishing a frying pan*.**

**Naruto: So scary. So that's how shikamaru's mom gets him to work, I think I will stop acting like shikamaru.**

**Hirinoutaka: Good idea now let's go get some ramen.**

**Naruto: Okay. FYI, hirinoutaka doesn't own naruto she only owns this plot but she sure wishes she owned naruto.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time she met somebody who trained her will things still be the same as they are OR will it change for the better. And will she become stronger and also find love let's see**

~Training in the forest of death~ 

~Naruto's P.O.V~

I woke up on a soft bed and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in my room. I was scared at first until I remembered the previous day experience and I quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower so I could go train.

When I looked at my reflection my eyes still had a ripple-like pattern to it I then sighed.

'Guess I'm not getting out of this house now' I thought.

I quickly took my bath and dressed up before I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"I wonder where kakashi is" I said out loud, feeling scared because everywhere was dark and I couldn't find the light switch.

"Yo" A voice behind me said making me scream and turn around.

"Were you scared?" Kakashi asked trying not to laugh.

"No, of course not" I said.

"I believe you" Kakashi said still not trying to laugh.

"You can laugh if you want to" I said before kakashi burst out laughing.

"Hmph, I don't see what's so funny" I said looking for the light switch and thankfully I found it. I then put on the light and walked into the kitchen. I checked the fridge, the cupboards and I still couldn't find it. I continued checking everywhere and checking….

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked.

"Ramen. Where did you keep it?" I asked.

"Oh, I hardly ever eat ramen" Kakashi said.

"What? Ramen is the food of the gods, how can you not eat it" I said looking at him like he was mad.

"As a ninja you need to eat a balanced diet and from now on you will eat ramen twice every two weeks" Kakashi said. "Or do you want to be small forever".

"I'm not small, I'm still growing" I said because I hated when people called me small. Besides it's not my fault that I was small since instant ramen was the only thing I could buy since store owners either kicked me out or overpriced me and still sold me rotten produce. And if I go to any restaurant I'm still kicked out plus Ichiraku ramen is the only place to actually serve me and they are nice to me.

"Well, here are your glasses, wear them" Kakashi said handing me a pair of glasses.

I then tried them on and they were a perfect fit. Kakashi then fried some eggs, bacon and made some toast then he served the toast, eggs and bacon with orange juice and it tasted really good so I quickly wolfed them down and soon felt energized.

"So what are we doing today kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"Well, let's go to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death" He said.

"Okay" I said.

We then went to the forest of death and when I looked around the forest of death, I saw a caterpillar as big as three grown human beings I then shivered.

"I want you to do 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups and 50 laps" He said.

"Whoa, that's a big workout" I said.

"That's the warm-up" He said.

"What?1" I exclaimed, my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies" He said. "Now start.

When I finished the warm-up I collapsed on the ground panting.

"You're done already. Good, now time for the real training" Kakashi said reading his book.

"You're crazy" I said panting.

"Thank you" Kakashi said closed-eye smiling.

"Now I want you to climb a tree without your hands" Kakashi said but before I started interrupting him. "While dodging what I throw at you".

"What?" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He just shrugged and then we started the torture. I was able to only get a few cuts at first but later on I was able to dodge without getting cut and soon fell on the ground feeling exhausted.

"Time for a lunch break" Kakashi said bringing out bentos.

I soon sat up in a sitting position and quickly ate.

"Now it's time for me to start your physical conditioning since I have being limiting your training to only chakra control" Kakashi said handing me ankle weights. "The weights are 10 kg and they will increase once you get used to it".

"Easy-peasy" I said.

When I put them on I fell flat on the ground.

"Try channeling chakra to your limbs" Kakashi said.

Once I tried that I found out it was easier for me to stand up.

"Now let's start out with the basic katas of paolin fist" He said. "Paolin fist centers on adding chakra to your hands and legs while attacking and blocking. Since you're a wind type you can add wind chakra to your hands and legs making them as sharp as a knife. It is a mix of taijutsu and ninjutsu.

After Kakashi showed me the basic katas I got it instantly and after I trained with it for two hours kakashi told me to stop.

"Now I want you to attack me using only paolin fist" Kakashi said.

"Are you ready to be beaten" I said but kakashi just smirked while I charged.

I punched him but he blocked it with his hand and wrapped his hand around my fist bringing me forward then punching me in my stomach. I staggered back from the pain and did a roundhouse kick my target being his head but he grabbed my leg and twirled me around up in the air then he threw me into a tree. I then collapsed from the pain

When I woke up I was lying in a sewer facing a cage that had a seal.

"Where am I?" I said.

"You are in your mindscape" A voice coming from the cage said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the great kyuubi. The great queen of the kitsunes" Kyuubi said.

"You're a girl and I thought the fourth killed you" I said feeling confused.

"Of course I'm a girl, isn't it obvious" She said scoffing before she said, "And a mere human can't kill a tailed beast it can only be sealed into a container and you are that container".

"So I'm like a prison for you and also your jailer" I said.

"What? Aren't you sad, don't you think you're the demon itself" Kyuubi said.

"Of course not. If you put ramen in a bowl will you say the bowl is the ramen?" I said.

"Hmm, you've impressed me, kit. From now on I will be giving you my chakra. It will be like paying rent" Kyuubi said chuckling.

"Thanks, kyuubi" I said.

"Your welcome. By the way your sensei is trying to wake you up and you better train hard so that you can become strong no container of mine will ever be weak" She said.

"Bye" I said before I woke up in the outside world.

"Thank Kami you're okay" Kakashi said. "I was so worried maybe I shouldn't have put so much chakra into that throw".

"Nah, it's okay. If you don't put your all, how am I supposed to learn" I said.

"Come on, let's go home" Kakashi said.

"Kay" I said before we left the forest of death going home.

**Hirinoutaka: Finally, I'm done no more typing seriously I need a hand massage.**

**Naruto: Baby hands.**

**Hirinoutaka: It's not my fault my hands and body are fragile. I mean I'm a girl do you expect my body to be all muscular so I will now look like a boy.**

**Naruto: No.**

**Hirinoutaka: Anyhoo, how did you like this chapter. Did you Like it, Love it or Hate it or all three anyway review. Ja ne.**


	5. New wardrobe and meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if I did naruto will be a girl, sasuke would never have left and sasuke and naruto will be dating.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time she met somebody who trained her will things still be the same as they are OR will it change for the better. And will she become stronger and also find love let's see **

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I've not updated recently its just that I had writer block and I also had exams so sorry x10.**

**New wardrobe and meetings**

When I woke up the next day, I quickly took my bath and made a clone to go make me breakfast. After I was done I searched for Kakashi but I didn't see him.

'Hmm must be out' I thought before wearing my glasses.

I went to the kitchen and the clone gave me a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice before dispelling. I quickly ate and decided to go visit jiji. When I arrived at jiji's office but before I entered I heard giggling.

'Why is jiji laughing?' I thought before entering his office.

I then saw him reading that orange book Kakashi always read.

"Jiji is a pervert!" I said exclaiming.

"What Naruto? What are you doing here?" He said hurriedly putting the book in one of the drawers in his desk but the damage was already done.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**" I said giving jiji the preview of my Anti-Pervert Jutsu.

-**Third Person's P.O.V-**

A poof was heard and smoke surrounded where naruto was staying and it revealed a matured naked naruto with smoke surrounding her private parts and the hokage went backward with blood coming out from his nose.

"Gotcha" Naruto said before turning back into normal and leaving.

"I should classify that as a kinjutsu. Its really powerful and dangerous" The hokage said with tissue in his nose.

**-Naruto's P.O.V-**

When I was out of jiji's office I made fifty clones.

"Sneak into the shinobi library and get as many wind jutsus as you can then take them to the forest of death" I told twenty clones before they left.

"I want five of you to practice tree walking while five should throw things at them. Then I want five of you to practice palm fist while the rest of you practice the jutsus that the other clones will bring" I told the remaining clones before they also left.

I then took a walk thinking of all the cool jutsus I would soon learn. I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice the person coming towards me until I bumped into them and both of us fell on the ground.

"Ow" We both said.

And when I looked up I saw a boy with black hair in a duck-ass style with onyx eyes wearing a navy blue shirt and white knee shorts.

"Watch where you're going next time dobe" He said.

"I was. It was you that didn't watch where they were going teme" I said before we started glaring at each other.

I then stuck out my hand saying, "Hi my name is naruto".

"Mine's sasuke" He said shaking my hand.

"Are you an uchiha?" I said.

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"I'm psychic" I said sarcastically. "You kind of look like one plus the uchiha crest on your shirt are a dead giveaway".

"Hn" He said giving me the famous uchiha glare while pouting which made me burst into laughter.

"Naruto, there you are. I've being looking for you" Kakashi said suddenly appearing.

"Oh, sorry kakashi-sensei. Bye sasuke-chan, it was nice meeting you" I said making sasuke's eye twitch.

Kakashi and I were walking until we arrived outside a weapon shop with a signboard that said Saluki's weapon shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to get you new clothes and weapons. You are literally saying please kill me or please notice me wearing orange" Kakashi said.

"Oh. They will just kick me out so they is no need for me to go there" I said.

"You will find out that the owners are different from what you have being experiencing" Kakashi said.

"Come on, let's enter" I said.

When I entered I looked around with awe then I saw a girl with her hair in two buns wearing a pink Chinese style top.

"Hello, I'm Ten-ten saluki. Welcome to saluki's weapon shop" She said.

"She looks like she needs the new clothes. Don't worry I will help her look for something better than this while my father will help you with the weapons let me go get him" She said disappearing to the back of the shop before coming back with a muscular man whose head was in the same bun style as ten-ten.

'Hmm, must be a family thing' I thought.

"Hello, I'm ryoka saluki" He said before looking at me. "Wow, you really need new clothes".

"Hey, orange is the best color in the whole world" I said.

"Yeah, if you have a death wish" He said.

"Hmph" I said facing my head away from him pouting.

"Come on kakashi let me show you the weapons we have while ten-ten shows naruto the clothes we have" Ryoka said.

"Okay" Kakashi said before leaving with ryoka.

Ten-ten and I had been searching for the right outfit for me for 15 minutes but we still hadn't found anything. But then we saw it….THE PERFECT OUTFIT.

It was a black shirt that stopped at midriff with short sleeves and also had an orange swirl at the back with black anbu pants and black ninja sandals with black fishnet gloves that started at my elbow to my fingers, it was perfect.

When I tried it on I looked really good. I looked like a ninja when I came out I saw that kakashi had already bought what he wanted and was at the checkout counter.

"That's better. You already look like a ninja" Ryoka said.

"Thank you" I said before leaving with kakashi.

When we left kakashi and I quickly went to the forest of death. Luckily when we got there my clones had dispersed since I didn't want kakashi to know I had started learning jutsus.

"Let's start with target practice" Kakashi said.

We practiced kunai and shuriken training for two hours until I was able to hit near the bulls eye.

"Naruto I want you to watch carefully. I'm going to teach you a new jutsu" He said.

"Really" I said.

"Yes, now pay attention" Kakashi said.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu" **Kakashi said before a great fireball came out from his mouth then engulfed a tree burning it into ashes.

"So cool" I said my voice filled with awe.

I created five clones and we started practicing the jutsu. I was able to do it in 15 minutes.

"Looks like I have to teach you another jutsu" He said. "Now this is an A-Rank jutsu so you might not get it like before" He said before doing the necessary handsigns.


	6. The Uchiha Massacre

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if l did naruto would be a girl and sasuke and she would be dating.**

**Summary: What if naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2nd time and she met somebody who trained her. Will things still be the same as they are OR will it change for the better? And will she become stronger and also find love let's see…**

**The Uchiha massacre**

"Fire Style: Flaming Whirlwind" Kakashi said before fire surrounded him and burnt everything surrounding him.

"Wow" I said.

"Now, why don't you try" He said.

I made ten clones and we started practicing the jutsu. After two hours we were able to get it. I dispelled my clones and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"I think it's time for us to take a break" Kakashi said bringing out bentos out of a scroll.

"How did you do that?" I said surprised.

"Oh, I sealed it in a scroll and unsealed it to bring the bentos out" Kakashi said. "It is called fuinjutsu".

"Could you teach me?" I asked.

"Sure" He said before bringing out a book then he handed it to me. "This is sealing for beginners level 1".

"Thank you" I said taking the book and I started eating.

When I was done Kakashi and I started doing the basic katas of paolin fist.

It was soon dark and we quickly left the forest of death.

"Let's eat out. What do you say about going to Ichiraku ramen" He said.

-Three months later-

Kakashi and I were in the hokage's office and there was a scroll on the table.

"Naruto, Kakashi has told me how your training has being going and I think that your training has been going and I think your ready to start using your eye's jutsu" The hokage said. "Here is a list of jutsus that the rinnegan can do. It was in a safe in the hokage's library".

"Thank you, jii-san Now I can learn cool jutsus" I said drooling just imagining all the jutsus that could be in that scroll. It is one step closer for me to be hokage.

Kakashi and I had being involved in some serious training during these past three months and I had increased my weights up to 60kg and I had gotten some resistance seals and currently I was in level 3. I had gotten to level 3 since the kyuubi healed my torn muscles anytime it got ripped through so it easily got accommodated to each level and I was able to advance faster and in two weeks I will be able to get to level 4.

Right now my clones were training in the forest of death and I had finished training in the forest of death and I had finished all my elements training for today.

I was able to finish my training in paolin fist and I had controlled my charka greatly so I was able to use the jutsus I had learnt to a great extent plus I was having a great muscle tone and I looked fabulous for my age.

Kyuubi and I normally talked and I got to know that it wasn't her fault that she attacked because she was controlled by a man with an orange mask who had the sharingan which meant that he was an Uchiha.

I soon arrived at my destination which was a lake so that I could meet my best friend.

"Hey sasuke" I said trying to get his attention.

"Hi naru, you're late" He said pointing at me accusingly.

"Sorry, I had to do some chores before I could come" I said lying. I didn't tell sasuke the truth because Kakashi told me not to because he didn't want anybody to know of my training so it was either lie or not see sasuke.

"Fine" He said begrudgingly.

"Come on let's go to the park" I said.

"We never go there, why now?" He asked surprised.

"I just feel like going there" I said. "Must I have a reason to try something new".

"But what about the villagers, they always glare at you and their kids bully you" He said.

"It will be okay, besides I have you to protect me, don't I?" I said teasingly.

"Yes, you do" He said smiling at me puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, I sure do" I said smiling back at him with my heart beating so fast.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because sasuke is smiling at me? No, it couldn't be, sasuke is my best friend it's probably just leftover adrenaline from my training' I thought.

"Naru, stop spacing out and come on let's go we have already wasted too much time" Sasuke said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming gees don't put your panties in a bunch" I said rolling my eyes.

"My panties are not in a bunch. Besides I don't wear panties" He said blushing.

"I never asked like seriously too much information" I said.

"Why you" He said angrily chasing me.

"Catch me if you can" I said laughing running to the park.

We finally arrived at the park and sasuke was panting heavily while I had hardly broken a sweat.

"Come on, let's swing" I said since I had never been to the park and the swings just seemed so inviting.

"Wait, let's rest for a bit" He said still panting.

"Fine, lazybones gush you're such a wimp" I said while he just glared at me.

After he rested for a few minutes we went swinging and after some time we went to play with the next thing we saw which and that was a slide. After playing for a while we decided to rest and we just lied down looking at the clouds.

"This is the most fun I've ever had and also the best day ever" I said.

"Yeah, me too" He said.

"Let's make a promise, to be friends forever and to always talk with each other" I said giving him my pinky finger.

"Okay" He said entwining his finger with my finger.

"Pinky promise" We said together not knowing the things that will happen in the future.

**- A day after the Uchiha Massacre-**

I went to the hospital as soon as I heard about the Uchiha massacre. After I had gotten sasuke's room number I quickly rushed to his room.

I saw him lying on his bed awake staring up at the ceiling. I quickly rushed to his bedside and held his hand.

"He killed all of them" Sasuke said in a quiet monotone voice still staring at the ceiling.

"I know" I said sitting down on the bed.

"He played their deaths over and over again in my head" Sasuke said still staring at that damn ceiling.

"Really" I said tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that itachi had done this, I had met itachi before and he didn't seem like the type of person that could do this but he did.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay or tell me that everything will be okay?" He asked finally looking at me.

"No, because I know that you're not feeling okay and that everything won't be okay. You just lost your family and I feel like a really bad friend because I don't know what to say and you're looking at me expecting me to say something" I said the tears in my eyes finally came out and started running down my face.

"Stop crying" Sasuke said emotion finally leaking into his voice.

"This just proves how bad of a friend I am, I'm supposed to be telling you that." I said still crying.

"Men don't cry and if you don't stop crying I'll think you're a girly girl and I'll start treating you like one" Sasuke said.

"If you ever try that I'll beat you up" I said my tears finally stopping.

"Will it be unmanly if I asked you for a hug?" He asked whispering.

"No" I said hugging him and then he hugged back.

"Do you think I'm weak?" He asked.

"Of course you're not. You are on of the strongest guy that I know." I said still hugging him.

"I'm the only guy you know" He said chuckling.

"Hey" I said hitting him on his back.

"Hey naru" He said.

"Yes sasuke" I said.

"Could you stay here with me?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Promise you will stay?" He asked.

"I promise" I said lying down on the bed still holding sasuke.

And that was how we stayed looking at each others eyes as we soon fell into a deep slumber.

**I know that some of you might be mad at me for not updating but with exams I didn't really have time but now that I'm through I was able to update but with writers block I might not update fast enough.**


	7. Very important author note please read

**I have decided to set up a poll on my profile to decide which story I should update first. If you want me to update the story you want you better hurry and vote. The poll will be closing on the 15****th**** of December.**

**By the way, I am now a beta reader so if any of you need a beta or you know of someone who needs one, I just want to say I'm available. Goodbye.**


	8. Graduation Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if I did I would be Asian and seeing that l'm not it means that I do not own naruto. I only own this plot.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I've not being updating, I had writer's block, also with art festival practice and exams I didn't really have time but since that's all over and I'm on holidays I promise to start updating faster. And also thank you for voting in the poll, it was all the voters that made me update since this story won the poll hands down.**

**-A year later-**

**-Third Person's P.O.V-**

Naruto is seen running down the street carrying a bucket of paint and she's also being chased by ninjas.

"Hey Naruto! What have you done?! You're not going to get away with it anymore!" One of the ninjas commented as he chased after her.

"Shut up! I'm already getting away with it" She replied.

On the stone faces of the hokages are images of painted signs and graffiti's.

"None of you can do that, can you? But I can! I'm great" Naruto said referring to the stone faces of the hokage.

"Stop!" One of the ninjas shouted looking for naruto.

Naruto appeared from hiding as the ninja passed where she was hiding.

"Too easy" Naruto commented as she chuckled shaking her head.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka said.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What are 'you' doing during class?" Iruka replied.

"That's for me to know and for you to…" Naruto said before poofing into smoke.

"Naruto!" He shouted.

-**Naruto's P.O.V-**

I was sitting down next to sasuke when I received my clones memory making me chuckle.

"What's making you laugh?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied shaking his head.

"Teme" I fired back.

"So, are you coming to my house after school?" Sasuke commented.

Ever since the Uchiha's massacre sasuke and I had gotten closer. We normally tried to hang out as much as we could since I had to train with Kakashi so I hardly had any free time. A few days after sasuke was released from the hospital, he wanted us to train non-stop, that's what we did for a while until I started to try and get him to take a break and relax. When I finally got him to take a break and get out of the house I took him to Ichiraku's ramen and got him to treat me. We had become best friends' ad even though that made all the girls' except hinata hate me I didn't care.

"I'm not sure" I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have to ask my guardian" I answered lying. Kakashi was on a mission and this was my only chance to try learning more dangerous jutsus.

"Oh, okay. How come I haven't met him?" He replied.

"That's because he's normally very busy" I commented.

Iruka ran into the classroom and pointed at me.

"I've finally caught you" He said.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei? I've being in class" I said in an innocent voice my face adopting an innocent expression.

"Yeah, it's true" Sasuke said backing me up.

"But I just saw you just now outside class" Iruka said confused.

"Are you sure your alright, maybe the stress has finally gotten to you?" I commented. "You don't even have to worry about anything we are all ready. In fact if you had a review test right now we'll all pass".

"You might be right. I mean preparing for the graduating exam has been really stressful" He replied. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who have already passed will have to line up as well!"

"What!" The whole class screamed.

**-The review test-**

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura transformed into Iruka.

"Okay" Iruka said.

Sakura transformed back into herself.

"I did it!" Sakura shouted.

"All right!"Inner sakura said.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said to sasuke making me roll my eyes.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

"Okay" Sasuke said.

Sasuke transformed into Iruka.

"All right" Iruka said.

Sasuke transformed back into himself.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

"This sucks" Shikamaru commented.

"This is all your fault" Ino said.

"Like I care" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-Chan, do your best" Hinata said to herself.

Naruto transformed into a young, naked girl with clouds made up of smoke covering her private areas, blowing a kiss to Iruka making him have a nose bleed.

Naruto transformed back into herself, laughing.

"How was that? I call it Oiroke no jutsu" She commented.

"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique" Iruka replied.

**-The stone faces of the hokage-**

Naruto is scrubbing and Iruka is watching her.

"Damn it. Damn it" Naruto said.

"You're not going home until you clean it up good" Iruka said.

"I don't care. My guardian isn't even at home anyway" Naruto replied.

"Naruto" Iruka said.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight" He answered.

"All right! I'll do my best, then!" Naruto replied.

**-Ichiraku's ramen-**

**-Naruto's P.O.V-**

Iruka and I were sitting, eating.

"Naruto" Iruka said.

"Mhmmm" I replied my mouth full.

"Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the hokages are, right?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I do" I answered as I finished my ramen.

"Ahh. In other words, those who carried the name of Hokage where the number one ninjas in the village, right?" I asked. "And I hear the Fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox"

"Then why did you…?" Iruka asked trailing off.

"I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages!" I answered. "Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village recognize my powers. By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask."

"You want another bowl?" Iruka commented.

"No, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" Iruka replied touching his forehead protector. "No, this is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow".

"Meanie!" I shouted.

"Is that why you took off your ribbon?" He asked laughing.

I had started wearing an orange ribbon around my forehead since Kakashi won't let me wear anything orange except the orange ribbon I used to pack my hair.

"I want another bowl!" I said.

"Eyah!?" Iruka said surprised.

**-The next day-**

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door" Iruka said. "The subject will be the buushin no jutsu".

I cringed. My chakra control still wasn't good enough for that jutsu. That meant I had to do the Kage buushin no jutsu.

"Kage buushin no jutsu" I said as a two clones of me appeared.

"You pass" Iruka said as he handed me my Konoha headband.

I was sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain when I saw mizuki coming towards me.

"Hey, naruto. Congratulations on you passing" Mizuki said.

"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei." I replied.

"Do you want to know a way to become a chuunin?" Mizuki asked.

"I already know you become a chuunin by passing the chuunin exam" I answered.

"There's a way to become a chuunin right now." Mizuki commented.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I'll tell you a secret" Mizuki answered.

"A secret" I said to myself shocked.

**A/N: I just want to say that I'll try my best to be updating. Please review, fav and follow. Ja ne. **


	9. Graduation Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this plot.**

**Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and after she failed the academy exam the 2****nd**** time she met somebody who trained her. Will things still be the same as they are or will it change for the better? And will she become stronger and also find love, let's see…**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I've not been updating I had a case of writers' block and it was really had finding Naruto transcripts and I'm still looking for it but anyhoo that's enough talking, so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**-Chapter 8-**

I had just taken the scroll and it was very easy to get it. I was rushing to the place where Mizuki told me to meet him which was in the forest surrounding Konoha. I finally got there and decided to take a look at what was inside.

"Let's see. The first one is Multi shadow clone jutsu. Aaaah! Not this again! I already know this one" I moved on to the other jutsus. "There's no way I could learn all of them right now, I guess I have to copy them" I removed a blank scroll from one of my pockets and quickly copied all of them.

**-The Village-**

A large group of ninjas are searching for Naruto. Most of them are in panic.

"Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank! This is a serious prank" Ninja 1 shouted.

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets known only to our village" Ninja 2 said.

"If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life" Ninja 3 said.

"Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!" The Third Hokage said.

"Hai!" The Ninjas shouted.

The third swings his right arm and the group disappears instantly. Iruka begins searching the edge of the village and stops on top a building out of breath.

'Where would she go?' Iruka thought.

Mizuki runs down a street, leaving the village.

'Now that I told everyone what Naruto did I can eliminate her. They'll be glad she's gone. And, of course, I keep the scroll for myself' Mizuki thought.

Naruto is sitting in the forest with the sacred scroll on her back.

"Uh?" Naruto murmured.

Iruka walked up to him putting his hands on his hips, his face twitching.

"It's all over" Iruka said.

"Te he " Naruto said her hands on the back of her head.

"Huh?"

"Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique" Naruto lied.

'She's been out here practicing! I can tell how hard she's been working' Iruka thought.

"Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes" Naruto commented her arms spread wide.

"Huh?! Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked.

Naruto's arms were still widespread but now they were flapping, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!" She spins around to show the scroll. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" She stops to look at Iruka's shocked face.

'Huh? Mizuki?' Iruka turned around quickly and pushed Naruto away from multiple kunai flying towards them. A couple of them hit him in his arms and legs.

"I see you found our little hideaway" Mizuki said.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki shouted kneeling on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto looked back and forth between Mizuki and Iruka. "What's going on here!?"

Iruka breathing hard, pulls out one of the kunai and throws it, "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

Naruto gasped.

"Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll" Mizuki said.

"Huh!?" Naruto looks at a wounded Iruka.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"Ha ha! Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!" Iruka said.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago" Mizuki said.

"What decree?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!" Mizuki shouted. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!"

"STOOOP IT!" Iruka shouted

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki said.

"Ano, I already knew about that" Naruto commented.

"What!?" Iruka and Mizuki shouted.

"And if I remember correctly that's an S-rank secret which means you have to be take to Jiji for revealing it" Naruto cracked her fingers grinning at Mizuki.

"Ha ha! Do you really think that you can beat me?" Mizuki laughed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" A hundred Naruto appeared. "Attack!"

**-Ten minutes later-**

A beaten and haggard unconscious Mizuki was on the forest floor.

"I think l overdid it a little" Naruto said her hands at the back of her head.

"Naruto, come here" Naruto walked up to Iruka. "Close your eyes"

When she opened her eyes, Iruka's forehead protector was no longer on his forehead but now on hers.

**-The next day-**

Naruto walked into the class taking a seat beside Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing here you didn't graduate?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was able to graduate yesterday under special grounds" Naruto answered.

"Naruto, get away from my Sasuke-kun" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah" Ino said

"Huh?" Naruto got up from her seat jumping on the table before facing Sasuke. Examining Sasuke's face she said, "What exactly do you see in teme?".

Shikamaru pushed his elbow backwards hitting Naruto which made her fall into Sasuke their lips meeting.

'This is actually quite nice' They both thought. They quickly separated, pink dusting both of their cheeks.

"Naruto, we are going to kill you for taking Sasuke-kun's first kiss" Sasuke's fan girls said with fire burning in their eyes.

"Shit" Naruto quickly ran out of the class as the fan girls chased after her.

'I'm going to kill Shikamaru for this' She thought as she ran for her life.


	10. Author note

I'm really sorry that I've not been able to update. My life has been really stressful and busy but when everything has settled I'll try and update. I've been really busy with school and I don't really have the time. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
